


Flawless

by trufflekitties



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, M/M, Maybe a little too much, One Shot, love is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflekitties/pseuds/trufflekitties
Summary: In Levi's eyes, Eren is perfect and he will not accept any comments from other people that say otherwise.(Inspired by that one MewGulf event where Mew can't believe Gulf has big pores. That's it.)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> ICYMI: I have fallen into the Thai BL series trap in the middle of quarantine and have fallen in love with MewGulf. I wanted to write a multi-chaptered Ereri/Riren fic based on those two but I'm still writing "Decisions" and I still have other fics to write. Anyway, MG recently had an event and Mew couldn't believe it when Gulf said he has big pores. At the end of the event, Mew talked to the derma to clear up the matter but he still couldn't believe it. And what do you know, I see Levi doing this to Eren so this one-shot was created! I love dorky boyfriends!

Levi was enjoying his tea and a pocketbook at a classy café inside Sina Mall, waiting for his boyfriend, Eren, to return. He was never fond of walking around for too long, earning him teasing remarks from Eren about being too old or having brittle bones. While it was true that Levi’s older than the brunet by 11 years (him being 36 and Eren, 25), the earlier statements were completely false if they based it on his performance in the bedroom. However, when it comes to shopping, the raven would rather sit down and wait.

Eren had no qualms about it. He complained about Levi’s habit when they first started dating but realized that it was better that way when the older male once went with him and all Levi did was lecture him about finances. Although the raven could buy whatever his boyfriend wanted, Eren was very stubborn and wanted to buy his own things. In the end, they compromised. He’d spoil him a little and then, the younger male would shop alone while he waited. He didn’t care anymore as long as his boyfriend was happy. To him, Eren was perfect.

So when said boyfriend returned with a few bags on hand, Levi smiled warmly at him. “Got everything you wanted?” he inquired, putting down his book.

“Yeah, I really needed to buy some new jeans because my old ones are getting worn out. Plus, I bought some shirts and I got those shoes I’ve been eyeing last time since they’re finally on sale!” Eren spoke happily like a little kid who opened Santa’s gifts.

“That’s great, babe. Do you want to get a drink first before we go?” Levi asked.

“I’d really like that,” the brunet answered.

The older male handed him his card and watched as Eren went to the counter. He wasn’t entirely sure how he was able to win the heart of the young man. They met two years ago as they both worked in the same building. Everyone knew him as the arrogant account manager on the 10th floor and Eren, then, was just an intern at the marketing firm on the 7th floor. As if by fate, they always arrived in the building and ride the elevator at the same time. In the beginning, the brunet was a nervous wreck, probably because it was his first time getting a job. But as time passed by and he was able to secure a permanent position, he became more confident. The brunet started talking to him during their elevator rides and, as much as Levi tried not to engage with a guy 11 years younger than him, he became completely smitten. Now, they were dating for almost a year and the raven’s feelings hadn’t changed one bit.

Levi shook his head in amusement as Eren returned to their table with his usual cinnamon roll and caramel frappuccino. He continued watching the brunet consume his food and drink, internally gushing about how he looked so gorgeous. Like always, Eren ended up having a blob of whipped cream on his nose and the older male chuckled.

“What?” the brunet asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“You look ridiculous with the cream on your nose,” Levi replied, pointing at the mess.

Eren blushed and reached for a napkin to clean himself. “Oh, speaking of my nose,” he suddenly spoke, “Did you know I have big pores on my nose? I passed by a derm clinic earlier and they were offering a free skin check so I tried it and I found out I have big pores!”

Levi listened to Eren with curiosity but as his story went on, he became confused. “Big pores?” he reiterated.

“Yeah! Here and around here,” the younger male said, pointing at the places where the doctor told him.

“That’s not right,” the raven mumbled, frowning. He leaned in closer to inspect his boyfriend’s glowing golden skin and found no flaws. “You have no pores.”

Eren laughed at his older boyfriend’s antics. “Levi! Of course, you wouldn’t see them. The doctor used some kind of machine to spot them.”

However, the raven refused to believe it. No, Eren definitely didn’t have any pores or whatsoever. He was perfect. “That’s impossible. They must’ve made a mistake. Where’s that clinic at? Finish your food and we’ll drop by,” Levi commanded.

“What?”

“You heard me. We’ll have your skin rechecked!” the raven fumed, pounding his hand on the table and garnering some curious looks from the other tables.

The brunet sighed. “That’s completely unnecessary, Levi. We’ll just go home after this, ‘kay?” he said, trying to diffuse the situation. However, his boyfriend wasn’t having it.

“No. We will go to that clinic,” Levi said with finality and Eren knew he wouldn’t be able to change his mind. So when he finished his food and drink, he nervously led the raven to the clinic on the 3rd floor. He loved Levi but sometimes he could be a little overreacting.

When they reached the clinic, the older male’s eyes instantly narrowed, and glanced around.

“Okay, so who among these shitstains told you you had imperfect skin?” Levi grumbled.

“Are you really doing this?” Eren groaned. The older male nodded and the brunet sighed deeply, pointing the doctor who assisted him. “That one who had a short bob.”

Levi immediately fixed his gaze on a tall blonde with short bob hair. She was talking to an assistant when the raven decided to approach her.

“Hey, can you check my boyfriend’s skin for a sec? I think you made a mistake,” he said darkly, pulling Eren beside him.

The doctor, Yelena as seen on her name tag, raised a brow at him and directed her attention to the nervous wreck that was Eren. She immediately brightened up as she recognized him.

“Oh! You’re here earlier! Have you finally decided to undergo a non-invasive procedure just like what we talked about?” Yelena asked with too much enthusiasm.

Unfortunately for her, Levi didn’t share her enthusiasm. “No, I’d like you to check his skin again. Apparently, you said he has pores, but clearly, he doesn’t,” he interrupted, crossing his arms on his chest.

“I’m pretty certain I wasn’t mistaken. Come, let’s have his skin rechecked so you can see,” the doctor instructed, walking towards a large apparatus. She, then, motioned for Eren to sit down and place his head in the apparatus. His head was then covered by a black cloth so that there would be no light coming from the outside and she could take a high-quality photo of Eren’s face.

“Please, close your eyes, sir. I’ll take a photo in 3, 2, 1—”

Levi stood near the doctor and watched the screen as Eren’s angelic face popped up. Yelena cropped some areas out and displayed them so both Levi and Eren could see.

“Okay, so I’ve cropped and magnified the problem areas and here you can see visible pores that are possibly congested,” the doctor explained, pointing out different parts of the screen.

The raven leaned in closer and scrutinized the photos but he couldn’t find anything. “Um, no,” he scoffed. “There aren’t any pores! There’s something wrong with your machine… or your eyes.”

Eren stood behind Levi, utterly mortified by his boyfriend’s behavior. “Maybe it’s time to go, Levi,” he said quietly, pulling the older male’s sleeve.

“No, Eren. Don’t you realize? She’s just making stuff up because they want to take your money!”

“Okay, that’s enough! We’re going right now,” the brunet ordered. He pushed his boyfriend out of the clinic and looked back at Yelena and the others, mouthing his apologies to them. The couple went straight to the parking lot, neither of them talking until they were safe inside the car. Of course, Eren was the first to break the silence.

“What was that, Levi? That was really, really embarrassing!” the younger male cried out.

Levi scoffed. “I only said the truth! There were no pores in those photos. You have perfect, flawless skin and that doctor just wants you to spend money on unnecessary services.”

“Babe, even a child can see those huge pores. Why can’t you just accept those flaws?”

“Believe me, Eren. I’ve explored every inch of your body and I can confidently say that you are flawless,” Levi shot back shamelessly.

The younger male blushed furiously at that and hid his face in his hands. “Ugh! How can you say that with a straight face? You’re despicable!”

The older male smirked, knowing he had won that conversation. He wasn’t lying. The first time they had sex, Levi took his sweet time exploring every area in Eren’s body. He had nothing to complain about and he’d always worship him like a god. Maybe he should do that once they got home.

“Whatever, I know you love me anyway,” Levi replied, leaning into Eren for a kiss. The brunet just rolled his eyes, but eventually brought their mouths together. 


End file.
